Twenty Four
by Fischadler
Summary: For lemon-and-chai :: Fuji Shusuke turns 24! … Well technically, six. What's supposed to be a celebrated birthday bash, turns into a whole different kind of celebration. Especially when pinned between two exes. [Tezuka x Fuji x Atobe 3P!]


Title: Twenty Four  
Date: June 18, 2014  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.  
**For lemon-and-chai ::** Fuji Shusuke turns 24! … Well technically, six. What's supposed to be a celebrated birthday bash, turns into a whole different kind of celebration. Especially when pinned between two exes. [Tezuka x Fuji x Atobe 3P!]

If you've read any of my PoT fics, I just adore the Tezuka x Fuji x Atobe love triangle. It's my favourite geometric shape ;-P

_This story is dedicated to __**lemon-and-chai**__._

_In Chapter 6 of my fic A Glass Half Full, you mentioned something about wanting a threesome. And my honest reaction was: Yesssss! Since then, I've only had this fic in mind (sorry it literally took me months to write). I can't thank you enough for your constant support!_

_Thank you!_

**Twenty Four**

The worst moments of Fuji Shusuke's life seemed to happen around his birthday… The only upside was that his birthday was every four years apart, so getting trapped all day in a jam packed elevator or falling down a flight of stairs thankfully wasn't an annual event.

Though he couldn't quite remember his first ever birthday celebration, his mother would recall stories of his four year old self almost drowning along the Chiba beachside and spending a good month in the hospital. His eighth birthday (technically his 2nd) didn't end up much too different… unless you consider what happened with the fire and his now everlasting fear for clowns a jolly event. And as imagined, turning twelve followed a similar trend.

But it was his sixteenth (actually 4th) birthday that signalled a change.

Because for once, he wasn't caught up in some freak natural disaster. (Except for that tornado… but that was _after_ and another story on its own)

On his fourth birthday, he brought on his own misery.

And he remembered the days prior. He was elated and just so overjoyed that his high school sweetheart had been scouted and would soon be leaving the country to pursue a premature professional tennis career. It was a once in a lifetime chance and he was more than thrilled that his Tezuka Kunimitsu-senpai's dreams were coming true… because there was no one who deserved it more. Tezuka had been through tough times and persevered; he managed to recover from an arm injury and now played stronger than ever… And throughout it all, Fuji had been there next to his upper classmate, supporting him in every which way he could. So it dawned upon him…

Their relationship would only be holding Tezuka back.

If he really did love the tall and handsome bespectacled brunet, then he _needed _to let him go.

So he did just that.

And he remembered the way those steady bronze eyes remained deadpan, gazing down at him impassively. There wasn't even the slightest twitch to that pokerfaced expression, as the high school senior offered a formal nod before turning that broad back towards him. And he wanted to know what the older brunet was thinking… if he was thinking anything at all, just watching as his now former boyfriend walked away. Did Tezuka even care?

It was the very anti-climatic end to a two year long relationship.

… And it almost seemed like yesterday when they first met.

He remembered the excitement of being a freshman in a new school. The chatter of the crowds and the busy hallways, as students searched for their classrooms or looked to be reunited with their friends after the short break between school years.

Now he was always small for his age… people tended to call him delicate, practically feminine looking. But despite the synonyms, the disadvantage remained as he weaved through hallways filled with students, some who were nearly twice his size. So he remembered being accidentally knocked over and falling… into the arms of second year student Tezuka Kunimitsu: the top student of his grade and eventual tennis club captain.

But as his eyes met with sturdy bronze ones, something amazing happened…

He could feel the wonderful butterflies swell up in his stomach and it felt like he was swept completely off his feet. And as the older brunet steadied him, he remembered the way his touches burned sending his blood rushing to his cheeks.

It was love at first sight.

And it must have been mutual too, as Tezuka Kunimitsu met him the next day by the school's front gates and proposed they date.

And those two years they spent together was just perfect. He couldn't have imagined a better boyfriend or a better relationship. They more than understood each other. They just had that chemistry… that innate connection… that feeling that they would last forever…

But forever was such a long time… Even the dinosaurs thought they would rule the lands forever.

And he remembered those large scaled carnivorous beast trampling the ground beneath them… their footsteps rumbling like earthquakes and sending him falling to his knees. He panicked, as he struggled to stand up. To run… Oh no… They were going to run him over. Although, probably a more favourable death to getting eaten alive but… He looked up into the glowing orange skies.

His heart sank.

He would never make it out of this one alive…

There were over a hundred flaming tennis ball meteors speeding in a collision course towards-

"EAAHHHHH!"

Fuji Shusuke jumped up in bed and screamed.

He brought a hand to his chest, hoping to soothe his rapid heartbeats.

It was only a nightmare… It was just a nightmare… But seriously… How the hell did it jump from the happiest and most miserable time of his life to dinosaurs and tennis balls? Unless…

His bedroom door swung open.

"Is everything okay? I heard you scream."

Kikumaru Eiji came into his life the moment Tezuka Kunimitsu left his life. In his senior year of high school, the redhead was a newly transferred student and quickly became his best friend. It wasn't quite the love at first sight he experienced with Tezuka, but it felt more like the 'we'll be super best friends' at first sight. And it was still true to this day. So it was only natural that they became roommates, a livelihood was that comfortable and drama-free.

"I had a nightmare." He confessed, shuddering as he recalled the sharp teeth on that thing that looked like Godzilla.

"Is it one of those supernatural themed ones?" The redhead asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh good… Those are always the worst." The redhead nodded approvingly, "Then is it the one where you're lost in the middle of the woods and you want to scream but you have no voice? And there's some really skinny tall guy in a suit with no face following you around?"

He shook his head once more.

"… Clowns and fire?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thankfully not this time."

"Then…" Eiji's sky blue eyes widened, "… dinosaurs?"

"Mm hm." He sounded his confirmation.

"Was the tennis ball tsunami there?" The redhead furrowed his brows.

"It was a meteor shower." He corrected.

"… When you get those dreams… doesn't that usually mean…"

"That the number one tennis seed Tezuka Kunimitsu won another tennis match: Yes." He confirmed.

"I can't believe you dated someone so famous." The redhead jumped onto his bed, taking the empty space beside him, "Shame I didn't transfer to Seigaku sooner… I would have totally gotten his autograph. Do you still talk to him?"

He shook his head.

"But you still talk to his mother right?" His redheaded roommate arched a brow, "Isn't that kind of strange?"

He shrugged, "Ayana-san and I always got along so-"

His phone chimed.

And Kikumaru Eiji noticed.

"With your dinosaur dreams, you usually get the tennis ball tsunamis… Do you think that maybe a meteor shower might mean you-know-who is trying to text you, which isn't completely out of the question since you're still really close to the guy's mother?" The redhead offered his two-cents.

"I'm kind of scared to check my phone." He hesitated, picking up the now blinking smart phone.

And his heart dropped.

"… Is it Tezuka?" Eiji's blue eyes widened.

"No." He wanted to lock his bedroom door and hide underneath his bedcovers.

"Who is it?" The redhead was frowning.

"… It's my ex."

"So it _is_ Tezuka." The redhead reaffirmed before letting out a loud shriek, "… No! Wait! Wrong ex! It's _him_! It's _him_ isn't it? It's… It's…"

"Atobe Keigo." He sighed before collapsing back into his mattress.

Because while he experienced the worst breakup and heartache after his fourth birthday; his fifth birthday highlighted a breakup multitudes worst and made even more miserable by the fact that he also turned the legal drinking age.

… And he needed a nice shot of tequila right about now.

* * *

Fuji Shusuke met Atobe Keigo in university through a mutual friend: Niou Masaharu.

Atobe was three years his senior and always had a mature quality about him… And he always felt at ease with the dark haired man, because he learned early on in their relationship that Atobe Keigo was the kind of person who adored spoiling his lovers. Atobe Keigo was simply a gentleman, who coddled him and comforted each and every one of his worries… If he had any worries. Because Atobe had the ability to make even his biggest concerns turn to nothing.

So to quote the words of his first ex-boyfriend: He shouldn't let his guard down.

Because Atobe was certainly more than capable of lulling him into a false sense of comfort before eating him alive like a tiger waiting for its prey…

… Although that didn't sound too bad. If memory served him correctly, the sex has always been mind-blowing. Atobe always knew the right spots and places to touch. And… He squirmed nervously in his seat. Because although he wanted nothing more than to have wild public sex in this café's nearest bathroom stall, that certainly wouldn't help the situation…

He really shouldn't let his guard down.

And he could feel those piercing slate eyes penetrate through him, followed up by one of those charming smirks he used to adore so much, "So Shusuke, aren't you glad I'm back?"

He focused his attention on his cup of tea.

"Cat's got your tongue?" And that smirk widened, "… The overseas offices are now stable. So I think I'm going to be staying in town for a while."

He didn't know why he even agreed to this outing… although knowing Atobe, he would always get his way… one way or another. It was best to just get this over with.

"Too awed by my presence to speak? You're too adorable…" The dark haired man's smirk softened, "Shusuke, I didn't think it possible but you've grown even more beautiful and lovelier. Although _grown _is a bad choice of words… You still look impeccably petite my dear."

And he kicked the older man's shin from underneath the table.

"And just as feisty as I remember." Atobe winced, that ridiculously charming smirk still in place.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm actually pretty busy today, so you need to make this fast."

"I thought us meeting was natural." Atobe shrugged, "We're dating after all…"

And he could feel his pre-birthday bad luck rearing its nasty head, "… We're not dating."

A small frown made its way onto the older man's face, "I'm pretty certain we are."

"You _cheated _on me." He reminded with an exasperated sigh, "You cheated on me the day before my 20th birthday. Right after I broke my leg from that car accident and right before you got sent overseas for business."

"You mean fifth birthday." Atobe corrected all too pleasantly, "I still remembered that you're a leap year child."

"Stop trying to score bonus marks." He glared, "And be honest, if you really did think we were still dating… How many people did you cheat on me with while you were overseas?"

Atobe blinked, "If you consider my right hand a person… Then one."

And it was his turn to blink.

Did he just hear that right?

And he tried to force a growing smile off his face… Why was he even getting happy about this? Sure, he's been out of a relationship since dating the man sitting across from him… but have his standards really dropped so low that Atobe's devoted masturbation could really mean this much? Was realizing his lack of self-respect going to be lowest moment of his sixth birthday? And Fuji Shusuke felt disgusted with himself… this coming birthday was definitely going to be the worst if not the most depressing one yet…

Atobe's jerking off hand waved him out of his thoughts, "Although I have to confess that my right hand and I did spend a lot nights together… _A lot_."

And Atobe Keigo was always the expert of ruining his best of moods… not that he was in any way in a good mood. Although, he had to commemorate the man in front of him for his restraint and self-discipline… and as he admitted that to himself, he wondered if his newfound self-loathing could be considered part of his birthday bad luck perks.

"I've maintained my faithfulness to you." The older man elaborated nonchalantly, "And I hear from Oshitari that you've done similar. So…"

"So what?" He narrowed his eyes.

"So do you wanna screw like two rabbits in the middle of breeding season while amped up on animal tested sex drugs?"

And he opened his mouth to make a retort, but seconds later thought better. Because that kind of question didn't merit a reply.

"So I take your silence as a yes?" Atobe arched a brow.

"No." He corrected, "A definite: No."

A small frown settled on the dark haired man's face, "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm going home." He stood up and readied himself to leave.

"Wait." A look of concerned covered that handsome face, "Let me drive you home, since you're ill. You should have told me sooner. I wouldn't have suggested meeting here. In fact, I'll get this country's best doctor to take a look at you and prescribe whatever medica-"

"I'm not sick." He rolled his eyes.

"Let me drive you home anyways." The older man offered, "… in case you change your mind about the sex."

And right about now would have been the perfect time to slap his ex across the cheek, but in their brief conversation it felt like ten years had been shaved off his life. He didn't have the energy or will to deal with the dark haired man anymore. So he sighed and nodded his head, as Atobe took a hold of his hand and led him towards the sleek sports car parked in front of the tiny café.

"So I hear you're living with Kikumaru now." Atobe pointed out after turning on the ignition, "Oshitari tells me it's some small two bedroom. I don't even know why you would move out of our Roppongi condo. That place is real estate gold."

He buckled in his seatbelt, "It felt weird sleeping in the same bed where you cheated on me on. Besides, it didn't feel right living on your welfare considering we definitely broke up."

"About that…" Slate grey eyes glanced over, "Are you absolutely certain we broke up? Because from what I remember-"

"I'm absolutely certain that there's something wrong with your head." He turned away to stare out the window.

"… Does it turn you on?"

"You're disgusting." He pointed out.

And Atobe shrugged (_you can't blame a guy for trying_).

"You can drop me off here." He unbuckled his seatbelt as they turned the corner to his apartment.

"Let me just pull in and park. Besides, I want to say hi to Kikumaru." The older man replied.

"I know for a fact Eiji won't be happy to see you." He retorted.

"Well, Oshitari mentioned that your redheaded friend broke up with that guy with the egg-shaped head. Since he's been so nice to keep tabs on you for me, I just want to return the favour and find out his chances with Kikumaru." Atobe shrugged.

"Remind me to kill Oshitari." He offered a dangerous smile, slamming the car door closed behind him as he strode towards his apartment set on leaving the dark haired man behind and hopefully out of his life… something he knew probably wasn't going to happen, but at least he could hope.

But as he jabbed his keys into his front door, a hand stopped him.

He spun around, looked up and gave the older man his most pointed glare.

But he was met with a soft sickeningly affectionate smile, "I know it's your birthday soon…"

And he winced… because this was the moment. This was the disaster on the horizon. This event was going to snowball into a catastrophe only to be followed up by a sudden thunderstorm that will so happen to strike him and leave him in the hospital for a month, to realize that his body is now magnetized and will forever have to live with metal spoons flying towards him and sticking onto his face like crazy glue. And…

Atobe Keigo got down on one knee.

He took a step back, but Atobe held onto his hand with a grip unlike any other.

"Will you marry me?"

And he looked down and blinked, a diamond ring probably worth his entire apartment complex and then some was shining in front of him.

"What am I saying?" Atobe laughed and stood up, "Of course you want to marry me!"

"W-Wait… What?" He blinked.

And before he knew it, that ring was slipped onto his finger and smooth lips met his own. And he always remembered Atobe Keigo to be a wonderful kisser, moaning as a skilful hand travelled up his shirt with another equally expert hand travelling lower. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this, because Atobe always knew the right places to touch and every nook and cranny of his body. But he had to remind himself why Atobe was his _ex_-boyfriend… even though that reason was slowly becoming kind of trivial now that Atobe's tongue was doing something wonderful in his mouth but…

He pushed the older man off him.

"Congratulations?" Kikumaru Eiji (who had been standing by the doorway for a good five minutes now) raised a curious brow.

"This isn't what it looks like." He shook his head.

"Kikumaru! It's been a while. Look, we're engaged." Atobe draped an arm around his waist and held him close for the redhead to see, "So I hear that you're not engaged. Actually single now… So for curiosity's sake, what are Oshitari's chances of banging that?"

"Urg." Kikumaru frowned, "He's dating Mukahi."

"Yea…" Atobe shrugged, "He has a creepy obsession with redheads… Mukahi, Marui, you included. But it's just sex. I'm not asking you to date him or anything."

Kikumaru turned towards him, "… Are you really marrying this jerk-face Shu-chan?"

"Shu? … As in, Fuji Shusuke?"

And he could feel his insides freeze, as a familiar baritoned voice sounded from behind him.

Yup… this was definitely following the birthday bad luck trend. And he should have heeded his nightmare's warnings, maybe then the dinosaurs' extinction wouldn't have been in vain. Because as he slowly turned around, he was met with a memorable face he would never dare to forget. And his eyes locked with steady bronze ones, eyes that were just as impassive as on the day they broke up.

"Oh my gosh…" He could hear Eiji gasp from behind him.

And oh my gosh indeed…

Because in front of him stood Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_The_ Tezuka Kunimitsu.

And he could feel all those never forgotten feelings rushing back to him, as his chest clenched painfully. The memories of a perfect relationship and less than perfect break up all surfacing to the forefront of his mind. And he was in no way ready for this reunion. Especially for such a grand reunion to fall during this ominous time every four years… This definitely wasn't good.

"You're that tennis player… I heard you retired cause of a bad arm." Atobe's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he could feel his stomach drop, because nothing good happened whenever Atobe opened his mouth. And he could feel that arm tightened around him, "Since you're a celebrity and all… want to come to our wedding?"

And Tezuka Kunimitsu blinked.

* * *

It came as a surprise when Fuji Shusuke found out from their landlord (Ryuzaki Sumire) that the famed Tezuka Kunimitsu was now going to be occupying the once vacant apartment next to him. And this should have been a welcomed miracle, had the situation been different. Because he learned that Tezuka had only returned to Japan due to his retirement from the professional circuit because of that damned recurring injured arm. And then of course was that whole engagement to Atobe fiasco, which pretty much ended with his ex-… now fiancé (?) kissing him goodbye in front of his roommate and new neighbour.

So he found himself knocking on said neighbour's door with a fruit basket at hand. Then again… maybe he should have upgraded to those fruit bouquets? And if he really thought about it… maybe he should wait until after his birthday had passed. But he had already knocked on the door… although if he ran back into his apartment now, he was certain Tezuka would dismiss the random knocking as some kid playing a prank or a ghost or something.

Before he could even take a step away, the door swung open.

And he took a good look up at his senpai by a year who had matured into a fine looking man during their years apart. Although the russet windswept hair remained the same and those oval glasses were all too reminiscent of their high school years together, Tezuka Kunimitsu looked older now. He looked more established and had an air around him like he had discovered all of the world's (tennis) secrets. Then there were all those years playing on the professional circuit… Those once defined muscles were all the more apparent, and Fuji Shusuke found himself staring.

… Obviously.

Drools.

"Fuji." Tezuka acknowledged.

"Hi." He grinned stupidly.

"… Hello." Tezuka nodded after a short pause.

And he realized that he was probably acting like a moron, so he diverted Tezuka's attention with the fruit basket while he attempted to calm himself down. After all, this was only_ the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu… the first love of his life and his first heartbreak despite the fact that he was one to call it quits. And it wasn't like he wanted to break up in the first place… but Tezuka Kunimitsu left the country, he climbed up in the professional tennis world and became the best. And he wanted to imagine that it was all because he wasn't there to hold the bespectacled brunet back.

"It's a fruit basket." He explained awkwardly, "… A welcoming present of sorts…"

"Do you want to come in?" Tezuka asked, while taking the basket of fruits out of his hands.

He blinked, "Sure."

"I managed to unpack my kettle. Can I offer you some tea?" The taller brunet was always courteous. And Fuji was pleasantly surprised that despite the fame and fortune, Tezuka Kunimitsu was still Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was still that same modest and practical boy he fell in love with all those years ago.

"That would be nice." He felt his lips curve into a smile, as he stepped into the living room.

It was still littered with half unpacked boxes, and as he wandered around the room he could feel his smile widen. And unpacked on the mantel were trophies and awards, framed pictures of the russet haired man shaking hands across the net with other top seeded players. And his eyes landed on a particular picture… their old high school tennis team. And his eyes fell on the image of a younger Tezuka Kunimitsu, who had his arm wrapped over a younger Fuji Shusuke's shoulders.

"That felt like ages ago."

And he jumped up in surprise, "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to snoop."

"Don't worry." Tezuka cleared away a space on the coffee table before settling down a small tray.

He gingerly took a seat on the sofa, "You did really well for yourself."

And he could feel those bronze eyes fall heavily upon him, "So did you."

He blinked, "Me? Well… I'm just a graphic designer. I guess I managed to find a living, but it's not like I'm doing really amazing or anyth-"

"I meant your engagement." Tezuka clarified, "He seems… outspoken."

"He has other good qualities." He blurted out, before realizing that he was defending_ that_ Atobe Keigo.

And across from him, Tezuka sat patiently.

He could feel his face heat up, "All his good qualities aside… I just want to set the record straight: I didn't agree to marry him. And the whole proposal is a huge misunderstanding."

Tezuka arched a brow.

"I want you to know that I'm not marrying him." He repeated.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." The bespectacled man calmly pointed out, those bronze orbs impassive and maintaining the usual pokerface.

Yet he wondered why he still felt the need to.

"How many years has it been Shusuke?" Tezuka wondered aloud, his reminiscent tone making him seem ages older.

And Fuji could only tilt his head in questioning.

And he could spot a faint rare smile gracing the bespectacled brunet's lips, "With every match I played… I had to win. That way, I could appear in more games and in more tournaments. Because then the chances of having you watch for even a second before changing the television station would be enough… because I didn't want to completely disappear from your life. I wanted to be better for you. Because all those years ago… I didn't want to break up."

"… Eh?" He blinked.

"I didn't want to break up with you." Tezuka repeated with a soft expression glazing over bronze coloured eyes, "I wanted to become the number one seed. Then when you've graduated, I wanted to take you with me around the world. I wanted to give you everything."

"Sorry?" Was he hearing this properly?

"Heh… It's pretty funny. I know we broke up. I heard from my mother you moved on… Yet, I'm still trying to hold on to you." Tezuka chuckled, "I must sound pathetic."

And then his eyes landed on a small gift box his first ex-boyfriend slid across the table.

"I need to let you go and finally move on myself." His senpai explained, "I've been holding onto that for a while. I wanted to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday but… I guess the timing was off with the whole break up. There's no use of me keeping it."

And as he looked down at the small box he could feel that familiar wave of birthday dread wash over him once more. And he wondered if there was a ring in there too… although the idea of a seventeen year old Tezuka Kunimitsu proposing to his sixteen year old self was a little frightening given this day and age. But then again… it could also be a number of things. Bomb included. Maybe that was why Tezuka was so impassive and detached during their breakup… because Tezuka was just plotting to kill him all along. Except… Tezuka would always be a gentleman and a sweetheart deep down inside. There was no way he would ever be capable of first degree murder.

"Do me a favour?" Teuzka's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Can you please open that at your place? As you can imagine… this is pretty embarrassing for me."

And he took this as a queue to leave, glancing back one final time to mirror Tezuka's faint smile, the thumping of his heart echoing louder and louder in his ears.

"… What's that?" Kikumaru Eiji's sky blue eyes zeroed in on him as soon as he entered their apartment.

"A bomb maybe." He placed the small gift box on top of the kitchen counter.

"… Are you being serious?" The redhead's eyes widened.

"Tezuka gave this to me." He explained, "He said it was for my sixteenth birthday."

"… Tezuka? Like _the _Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Eiji asked.

"Yes… _The_ Tezuka Kunimitsu." He confirmed.

"… Should we open this outside? Maybe there's some foreshadowing with that nightmare you had… like explosive tennis balls capable of wiping out a whole species of reptiles." Eiji suggested.

"I'm opening it."

And their eyes landed on a delicate golden chain and the small charm hanging off of it.

"… Shu?"

And he could feel his chest squeeze.

"… Hey. Shu? … Are you crying?"

"… No." He sniffed, "Yes… Maybe."

Because all those feelings coursing through his former sixteen year old self were returning stronger than ever to his now 23 turning 24 year old self. And he felt miserable… because he was incredibly happy right now. And he couldn't justify all his past reasons for their break up. Because they shouldn't have broken up. Tezuka had just confessed that there wasn't a need to. They could have made it. And his sixteenth birthday would have signified a change in his fortune, because it should have been joyful (save for the tornado incident). But he would have been happy… And it was all too late for that now.

"Turning twenty four is going to horrible." He cried.

And all Kikumaru Eiji could do was pat the brunet's shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Fuji Shusuke took a step outside, welcoming the sun rays beaming down on his face and the cooling breeze sweeping over him. He was stuck all day in the office, in front of the computer. But he managed to have all projects done and completed before the deadline, and that was one of the best feelings ever. Stretching slightly, he brushed away all the stress of work before trotting towards the awaiting car parked out front.

The window rolled down and he was met with a charming smirk, "Hey there darling."

And he couldn't help but mirror it with his most heartfelt smile.

"Hop in." Atobe gave him a wink, as he revved the engine.

"I'm starving!" He confessed, "I was completely swamped all day. I barely had any breaks."

"I love my hardworking Shu." Atobe complimented, "Don't worry and just let me take care of everything. As soon as we get home, I just want you to relax."

"You're too sweet." He could feel his chest tighten wonderfully.

"We're home." The older man announced, as they entered the lobby to their Roppongi condo's building complex. And they walked, hand in hand across the granite flooring, waiting for the next elevator up.

The elevator chimed.

And exiting through the sliding metal doors was a familiar face.

"Good afternoon." A low baritoned voice greeted.

"Off to the courts Tezuka?" Atobe noted the tennis bag slung across broad shoulders.

The russet haired brunet nodded, "I can't let myself get too rusty."

Atobe laughed, "Give me a heads up the next time you go. I'd like to have a match."

"If you want I can wait here for you to get ready." Tezuka shrugged.

"Sorry, not today." Atobe apologized, "I promised a day of pampering for my sweet Shu here."

And Fuji could feel his lips angle up the slightest, "Sorry to ruin your plans."

"Not at all." Tezuka brushed the topic away, "You're lucky to have such a doting husband."

"No, no." Atobe corrected, "I'm the lucky one."

"Well, enjoy your night." Tezuka waved.

"You too." Atobe nodded, leading them into the elevator. And it seemed like forever, but the elevator doors finally opened once more and they were finally alone together in their apartment… save for Nao of course.

And he bent over to gently pet the bobtailed cat and scratch the little fur ball behind the ear.

"How does spaghetti sound?" Atobe called from the kitchen.

"Wonderful." He replied, slumping onto the leather sofa.

He closed his eyes, feeling the cushioning dip as the small cat leap up, purring against him. And the scent of sizzling tomatoes and fresh basil caught his nose… Spaghetti was the only thing the rich business owner could make, and luckily it had a taste he could never get sick of. But with the tension from work fading away, he could feel sleep lull over him. And Nao crept up over his chest, licking his chin and mewling. And he wondered if their cat had eaten yet…

"Keigo?" He called out, "Did Nao have dinner yet?"

"… Who's Nao?"

Fuji Shusuke could feel his eyes flutter open, "… What do you mean _who's Nao_?"

"Are you cheating on me with this _Nao_?"

"Nao's our cat you idio-" And Fuji Shusuke turned to meet slate gray eyes.

"Good morning lovely." Atobe Keigo was lying all too comfortably on his bed.

And he would have shrieked had he found his voice in time.

"… Did you have a nice dream?" That gorgeous knowing smirk covering the older man's lips were maddening.

But more importantly… "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I told you." Atobe shrugged, "The overseas offices are doing well, so I'm going to be staying in town for a while."

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?" He specified.

"Keys." Atobe shrugged.

"Why do you have the keys to my apartment?" He glared.

"We're engaged." The older man reminded.

And Fuji Shusuke wanted to rip his hair out, "I never agreed to that."

"You're wearing the ring." Atobe pointed out, leaning back into the pillow he claimed.

"No I'm-" He lifted his hand up, "… I just forgot to take it off."

"I love how tsundere you've become." Atobe purred, while crawling on top of him.

"Get off. You're heavy." He huffed.

"Would you rather ride me?" The older man offered a charming smirk, as he left a trail of kisses up the side of his neck.

"Get off!" He growled, successfully pushing the dark haired man off.

This was getting all too ridiculous… Sure, Atobe was always a little thick-headed but they didn't officially get back together and he never formally accepted the older man's proposal. If anything, they were still exes made exes because the dark haired man cheated on him all those years ago… which he still has yet to forgive that jerk for. And sure, he just had that weird dream of married life with the man lying next to him… and they were raising that ridiculously adorable kitten in his dream. But enough about Nao… Was there a reason Tezuka Kunimitsu was his neighbour in his dream too? That whole interaction between his exes was just too out of this world to fully wrap his head around… And then he remembered that yes… _the _Tezuka Kunimitsu was back in his life.

"Can I ask you something?" Atobe's tone was unusually quiet.

He wasn't going to admit that he was concerned about the older man's sudden change in character, but he couldn't help but frown.

"That man that just moved next door to you…" Atobe's voice trailed, "Was he the guy you always had your heart set on?"

His frown deepened, "… I don't know what you're talking about."

A faint smile fell over Atobe's face, "While we were dating… nevermind."

"You can't drop a grenade like that on me and just walk away." He pointed out, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's nothing." Atobe shrugged, tucking them back into bed.

"Finish your question." He demanded, flinging the bedsheets aside.

"Only if you beg." The older man's smirk returned.

"You're such a sadist." He rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk." Atobe laughed, "Remember our little S & M play for my birthday?"

"Don't remind me of birthdays…" He sighed, "And if I remember correctly, the whole bondage thing was your idea."

"Well, I'm the kind of guy who likes being tied down." Atobe took a hold of his wrists pulling him close, and Fuji found himself straddling the older man.

"I would have never guessed." He swatted away Atobe's roaming hands, "It didn't stop you from cheating on me."

"You forgive me." Atobe replied confidently, "All that's left is for you to forget."

"I haven't forgiven you." He corrected.

"But I've forgiven you." Atobe pointed out.

He frowned, "For what? I've done nothing wrong."

"You're right about that one." The dark haired man smiled, "… I guess that wasn't the right choice of words… I meant to say: I truly acted like an idiot. When Niou first introduced me to you, I got swept up. You're beautiful, smart and wonderful. The fact that you agreed to date me was too good to be true. And I wanted you so bad, I thought I could ignore… Well, it's all in the past. In my time away, I really had some time to reflect and… I know now for sure that I want you. I've always wanted you. I promise that once we get married, I won't ever sabotage what we have."

"We don't have anything." He stood up and attempted to straighten his hair.

"… Probably never had…" Atobe muttered under his breath.

He really had to strain his ears, "… Wait. Did you say something?"

That smirk returned, "Nothing… except: What are we having for breakfast?"

Pancakes.

… With a smiley face drawn in chocolate chips and drowning in a pool of maple syrup with a side of whipped butter.

"Shusuke… You know that saying: A way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" Atobe Keigo poked off a section of the fluffy pancake, lifting his fork up to admire the way the syrup was practically dripping off the flat cake before stuffing it into his mouth.

Glancing up from his own pancake, he narrowed his eyes knowing exactly what the older man was about to say.

"I didn't think I could fall more deeply in love with you."

"Just hurry up and finish eating, so you can leave before Eiji wakes up." He rolled his eyes.

"I need to savour this." Atobe clarified, "Besides, Kikumaru already knows we're engaged."

"Can you _please_ stop that?" He groaned.

"Only until we're finished eating." The older man offered a charming grin. And it was an expression Fuji just couldn't stay mad at… but he wasn't going to admit it.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit." He cursed, "Eiji's going to wake up."

"Better get it." Atobe replied through a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes.

Not bothering to think twice (which he really should have given his incoming birthday bad luck), he swung the door open.

"Good morning." Tezuka Kunimitsu was standing outside.

… Right. They were neighbours in _real life_ too.

"Can I come in?" Tezuka arched a brow.

"I uh…" His eyes darted towards the kitchen. Dammit! Atobe always had such impeccably bad timing…

His former senpai glanced down, "I guess I'm only bothering you… I'm sor-"

"No." He hastily shook his head, "Please come in."

And he dreaded each step leading towards the kitchen.

"Morning retired tennis player-san." Atobe waved.

Fuji watched as the russet haired man merely nodded in greeting.

"Have you ever tried Shu's pancakes?" The older man pointed out, "They're delicious. You definitely need to take a bite."

"I'm actually going to the courts soon, so I'd rather refrain from eating." Tezuka replied.

"Oh?" Atobe sounded interested (which was never a good thing), "Give me a heads up the next time you go. I'd like to try a match against a tennis pro."

… Was this déjà vu? Or more like… dream premonitions?

More importantly: Were his two exes slowly becoming friends right before his very eyes?

"Sorry, but with my arm I won't be able to meet your expectations." Tezuka replied.

"Shame." Atobe shrugged.

"So…" He interrupted, feeling more than a little awkward, "Senpai, you wanted to talk to me? And Keigo, you're leaving right?"

"I can stay if you want." The older man smirked.

"You're leaving right?" He repeated.

There was a loud thump from his roommate's room… It was the usual daily ritual of Eiji rolling off the bed in the morning, like some sort of painful internal alarm clock. And that meant he didn't have much time…

"Actually, let's all leave." He suggested, "Tezuka, we can talk at your place right?"

"… I guess." The russet haired man frowned.

"SHU-CHAN!" Eiji's voice boomed through the apartment, "I CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO HIT THE CLUB! BIRTHDAY SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS-"

He could feel his shoulders slump.

"What's Atobe and _the _Tezuka Kunimitsu doing here?" His roommate blinked.

"You're celebrating your birthday tonight?" Atobe arched an interested brow, "… Are you going to invite your fiancé?"

"You promised to stop that." He glared up at the older man.

"Finished my pancakes." Atobe pointed out.

He sighed and directed his gaze over to Tezuka who had been quiet all this time.

"… You're invited too senpai." He muttered.

"Awkward!" Eiji chirped before retreating to the other more safer side of the apartment.

… And with both ex-boyfriends standing by his side, _awkward_ was the perfect way to describe it.

* * *

Even though the massive storm clouds outside were a little alarming, inside the club should be nice and safe… unless the building topples over. But he really needed to stop thinking so negatively… despite the fact that something terrible was bound to happen judging from his past experiences. But enough about that. Niou had managed to exclusively book out this club; and amidst the techno, dubstep and alcohol he was surrounded by friends in a relatively safe earthquake proof building.

"Happy birthday!" Marui wrapped his arms around him in a loose hug, careful not to spill the drinks in each of his hands.

"Thanks!" He shared the redhead's grin.

"Come on! Jello Shots!" Marui handed him a drink.

He glanced around the darkened hall, "Did Niou get bottles?"

"Eh?" The redhead blinked, "All I know is that it's open bar."

"Open bar?" He blinked; this certainly wasn't a good thing. If his last birthday proved anything, it's that alcohol made a horrible night multitudes worse. Now having an unlimited supply was just another disaster waiting to happen. And even though the music was deafening loud, he definitely heard a loud crash of thunder outside. Something horrible was definitely going to happen…

After quickly downing his shot and kissing the beaming redhead on the cheek, he made his way towards the bar.

"Happy birthday!" Niou greeted.

"I know you're being more than generous, but did you seriously get me an open bar?" He needed to clarify this matter.

"Not me." Niou emptied out a can of energy drink into two glasses, handing him one, "Atobe did."

"Keigo did what!?" He shrieked, while taking a hold of the shot of liqueur the silver haired man was also offering.

"Jager Bombs!" Niou cheered, as they both dropped the dark brown liqueur into their first glass before quickly downing the contents.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Niou shrugged and pointed towards the general vicinity, "Somewhere over there maybe."

He rolled his eyes, "You're cut off."

"Nah! The night's just beginning!" The silver haired man laughed.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He sighed, the sound of thunder and heavy rain totally noticeable if he really strained his ears hard enough.

He waded his way through the crowd.

"Fuji!" Oshitari called out, "Happy birthday!"

"You!" He glared, "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"I swear I didn't lend Atobe the copy of your apartment keys I didn't make so I can't have snuck in at night to watch your roommate sleep." Oshitari held his hands up defensively.

His eyes narrowed, "There's so many things wrong with that sentence… but where can I find Keigo?"

"Somewhere by the bar, maybe…" The navy haired man shrugged.

"I was just there!" He could feel his shoulders sag.

"Shu-chan!" Eiji came into view holding a tray loaded with shot glasses filled with an amber coloured liquid.

… Something bad was definitely going to go down tonight.

"Tequila shots!" The redhead cheered.

Since he was the birthday boy, it wasn't like he could refuse…

They quickly downed the tray, his body feeling pleasantly tingly and his head lighter than the storm clouds.

"I need to… I need to…" He slurred, that sentence really falling away from him now…

"I got liquid candy!" Marui returned to his side with another set of shots in his hands.

"Two redheads, one Oshitari Yuushi." The navy haired man had a disturbingly lewd tilt to his lips.

Two redheads and one Fuji Shusuke glared at the bespectacled man before downing their shots.

"Jeez!" A loud cry caught their ears, "I leave to use the bathroom for one second and you're already trying to cheat on me you lousy fucker!"

"Gakuto!" Oshitari looked terrifyingly ecstatic, "Three redheads, one-"

"I'm leaving!" He quickly waved, stumbling his way over to the bar once more.

Now even though he was 24, Fuji Shusuke remained very small for his age… people tended to call him delicate, practically feminine looking. But despite the synonyms, the disadvantage remained as he weaved through the club filled with his closest friends, most who were nearly twice his size. Being a little tipsy (who was he kidding? He was completely drunk) by this point proved all the more challenging, as he must have either gotten knocked over or tripped on his own legs. But he was falling… and fell into rather familiar arms.

His eyes met sturdy bronze ones, and he remembered when a similar occurrence happened the first time they met…

"Are you okay?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked.

And he could feel the wonderful butterflies swell up in his stomach and it felt like how it did then. He was swept completely off his feet, made all the more intense with the number of drinks floating around inside of him. And as the older brunet steadied him, he remembered the way his touches always burned and always sent his blood rushing to his cheeks.

And he wondered if he ever fell out of love with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"I want to dance!" He chirped, taking a hold of larger hands. The alcohol definitely taking control by this point, as he led the older man to the crowded dance floor. And as they stood close, his arms wrapping around those broad shoulders, he had to wonder just what his current 24th birthday would have looked like had they never broken up… heck, if he did have to think about What Ifs, his 20th birthday would have been different too. Because they would have still been dating. He might have never gotten into that car crash, broke his leg and gone home to see his boyfriend fucking someone else in their bed… then he wouldn't have struggled to limp out of their condo and gotten stuck in that damn elevator when he was trying so hard to run away. Because he would be at another home, watching his boyfriend's match on tv and cheering with each scored point. Because he wouldn't be single… Niou wouldn't have found the need to butt into his pathetic love life. He maybe would have never met Atobe Keigo…

And his eyes widened.

Shit!

He remembered that he needed to talk to the dark haired man… wherever he was. It was about… He frowned. Because he really couldn't for the life of him remember what he was so upset about. He really shouldn't have guzzled down all that tequila…

But the hands around his waist pulled him closer, and he looked up to meet those steady bronze coloured eyes.

"Happy birthday." Tezuka offered one of his rare smiles.

And the sound of his heart thumping against his ears deafened the beats from the bass line.

He moved an inch closer, "Thank you Tezuka-senpai."

"FUJI!" A loud yell broken them apart, as Niou stumbled in between them, "Before you ask… Yes, I'm fucking wasted out of my fucking mind. I swear after I have another Midnight Oil… or two… maybe three, I'm done."

"Good for you." He arched a brow at Niou's sudden arrival.

"… Oh!" Amber coloured eyes widened, "I almost forgot to tell you… I found Atobe! … He's really drunk though. Like… You know how he gets."

And unfortunately, he knew exactly what Niou was talking about. Despite Atobe's usually laid back somewhat jolly temperament, a drunken Atobe was like a boy in puberty… actually not too different than what he's usually like. But then there would be a point where Atobe would get borderline alcohol-poisoning drunk. And that Atobe Keigo was special…

"You're the only one who knows how to handle him when he gets like that." Niou shrugged.

"Where is he?" He frowned in concern.

"… I think he just stepped outside." Niou squinted his eyes towards the doorway.

"That idiot's going to get himself killed." He cursed pushing past the crowd and taking a step outside.

The rain was absolutely ridiculous! There weren't droplets hitting the ground, but something akin to just waves and waves of water. And as the flash of thunder blinded his vision, he knew all too well that the idea of getting struck by lightning wasn't too far off. It was probably somewhere in the birthday bad luck agenda… definitely followed up by another drowning incident by how this rain was pouring down. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't die before finding Atobe.

And as he was about to call out for the older man, his eyes landed on the drenched dark haired man leaning against a traffic barricade.

"What the hell are you doing outside!?" He yelled, his own voice drowned out by the heavy rain.

Atobe offered a bright smile, "I got lost."

He sighed, "Really? Come on, let's go back inside."

"But I wanna play in the puddles." The older man pouted. Because when Atobe Keigo was really, really drunk he had the mind of a five year old.

"These aren't puddles." He pointed out, "We're in the middle of a flash flood."

"Muuaaahh!" The older man leaned forward, planting a big sloppy kiss on his lips.

He glared, "We might really die if we stay out here. So can we please go back inside?"

"Don't wanna." Atobe grinned.

"You're the worst." He sighed, lightly wrapping his arms around the older man and pressing their foreheads together. They were already completely soaking wet, so any attempts to stay dry were completely pointless. And he reasoned that should he actually get struck down by lightning, it was inevitable… so trying to prevent it was also completely pointless.

"I didn't have anything to drink. If you want, I can give you a lift home."

He jumped up in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone else to be dumb or drunk enough to go outside… not that Tezuka Kunimitsu was in any way stupid or wasted. But seeing his senpai standing close by getting equally drenched in the rain brought back that familiar feeling of reassurance. Tezuka had always been the reliable type… although, it couldn't have been that completely.

He couldn't help but smile, "… Thanks Tezuka-senpai."

"Don't mention it."

And as he wiggled into a more comfortable position in the back seat, the idea of a sudden tsunami sized wave falling over them and pulling them into the lowest reaches of the ocean wasn't completely out of the question. It kind of seemed fitting… trapped in a metal coffin with two of his exes lost somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

"Sorry." A faint voice snapped him out of his somewhat morbid thoughts.

He glanced down to ex-number two, who was burying his wet mop of dark hair into his lap.

"… I ruined another one of your birthdays, didn't I?" Atobe's voice was muffled.

He just couldn't stay mad at the drunken man, "It's not your fault. It would have gotten ruined regardless."

"… I didn't mean to cheat on you."

Despite Atobe's confession, he glanced up at the driver. Tezuka Kunimitsu was as impassive as usual, even though he knew the older man couldn't avoid hearing every single word.

"I was going overseas and it wasn't like I could take you with me cause you were finishing up your degree and… I always knew you didn't feel the same way. I shouldn't have cheated… but at least it confirmed what I always knew all along." Atobe's breath tickled against his legs, "You didn't even react… You just left."

"You're an idiot." He sighed, weaving his fingers through those dripping dark locks of hair.

"Yea…" Atobe turned to face him, offering a dim smile, "I'm a huge coward. I don't have it in me to break up with you… I should have. I should have broken up with you ages ago… I really shouldn't have even started dating you. But I wanted you and I know I was being selfish, because I know that you never loved me. And I can't blame you… I mean, your first ex is _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu after all."

He glanced up to the driver once more.

And Tezuka's back was always so broad and sturdy.

"He's the first person I ever gave my heart to." His eyes never left that well-defined back, "… That feeling doesn't go away so easily."

Atobe chuckled, "Sorry for always troubling you."

He glanced back down, twirling a wet lock of hair around his finger, "… I'm sorry you felt the way you did. I never knew."

And the rest of the ride was left in silence. The sounds of thunder and rain hitting against the car remained the only audio throughout the distance. But it was a comfortable silence… A quiet that was both welcoming and calming. Then the car came to a stop.

"Hold on." Tezuka called out, "I'll help you carry him to your room."

"I keep thanking you today." He offered a meek smile.

"I have to apologize myself." Tezuka confessed, "I couldn't give you a clean break."

He shook his head, "I shouldn't have broken up with you in the first place."

Unlocking the door, they stepped into his apartment leaving puddles of water leading to his bedroom. And he remembered older, fonder memories of carrying the dark haired man to their old Roppongi condo all on his own after a night of too many drinks. He remembered heaving and struggling, as he attempted to balance the older man with only an arm around him for support. It was useless. They always fell into a crumpled heap at the foot of their front doorway. It came down to physics and realistically speaking, someone of his stature simply couldn't support someone of Atobe's build for extended periods of time. But then he'd grab onto the older man's ankle and try to drag him to their bedroom, probably sliding the man a few more inches along the floor before finally giving up. They'd wake up the next morning on the hard granite tiling, right where he gave up, strong arms wrapped around him and his body aching. But they'd have breakfast and he'd tease the older man about it, and they'd laugh.

Having Tezuka by his side, helping him by sharing the weight was definitely welcomed… yet at the same time, it felt a little lonely.

They tossed the passed out man onto the mattress.

"… I should leave." Tezuka sounded after a small pause.

"Wait… can you open the bottom drawer of my night table?" He called out, while working to unbutton and remove Atobe's damp shirt.

Tezuka complied, "… Rum?"

"You didn't have a chance to drink at my party." He explained, feeling the corner of his lips tilt upwards.

"Don't worry; I don't need this." Tezuka handed him the bottle, "A man in his mid-twenties shouldn't be drinking alone in his apartment."

"Then have a drink with the birthday boy." He shrugged, working to pull off the rest of Atobe's wet clothes before tucking him in.

"I guess it won't hurt to share one drink." Tezuka mirrored his lopsided smile.

"Cheers." He poured them each a shot.

"… And thish said it wuz forty perrrcent?" His high school senpai slurred.

He couldn't stop the sudden burst of giggles escaping through his lips, "Oh my gosh! Are you a lightweight senpai?"

"… No?" Tezuka frowned.

He laughed, "Well, well, well! We need to get another drink into you!"

"I… should go." The russet haired brunet looked like he was really trying hard to properly pronounce his words this time around.

He couldn't stop laughing, "Come on! It's my birthday!"

"… Fine."

He poured them another.

"You know what?" He hummed, flopping back onto his mattress.

"… Yea?" Bronze eyes were going cross eyed.

"I owe you an apology too." He smiled up at the taller brunet, "I never considered your feelings when I suddenly broke up with you. I thought… I didn't want to hold you back. I know now that it was really stupid and selfish of me."

"Don'ts you apologize." Tezuka leaned over him, "I shouldn'ts have walked away from you. I shoulds haves fought more inssteads of doing all my fighting on the courtsss."

"But you always loved tennis." He pointed out.

"And you…" Bronze eyes drifted towards the snoozing man next to them, "… you love him. Don't you?"

"I…" He paused; still sober enough to know that his next words should be worded properly to avoid any more misunderstandings, "I'll always love you. After all, you were my first and firsts are your hardest to forget but… Yea… I really did fall in love with him. Actually… This is scary to admit, but I can see a future with him."

Tezuka's drunkenly broad smile softened.

"There's something about him…" He confessed, "He's impulsive and spontaneous and forces me to live at his pace. I really don't want to… but I can't help but forgive him. I guess it just goes to show… I really do love him. More than anything or anyone… I love him. And granted, he's an idiot… but he's always meant well… So I think I'll make him suffer a bit more before taking him back."

"I'm a little jealous." Tezuka hummed, "But while you're still technically single…"

He could feel warm lips placed over his own. And it was never a good idea to share a kiss with an ex… especially in front of another ex regardless if he was passed out or not, but maybe it was the alcohol coursing through him or the fact that his birthday had passed without any major incident. And he _did _say that he was going to make Atobe suffer a little bit… But he found himself leaning into the kiss, parting his mouth open as his first ex-boyfriend leaned all the more closer.

And he couldn't stop the moan from escaping through his lips, as Tezuka worked to peel away all his still damp clothes whilst leaving a trail of drunkenly sloppy kisses down his neck towards his chest. Wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, he buried his nose into russet brown locks of hair, the familiar scent of cedar and musk filling his senses. Then a third hand reached underneath him, wrapping around his waist.

He blinked.

This wasn't entirely unexpected, but it was still a surprise.

"I'm gonna fuck you like a monkey on steroids. Your asshole's never gonna be the same again."

… Well, at least Atobe Keigo wasn't piss drunk anymore and regressed to his normal drunk stages.

And unlike his previous birthday, he wasn't trapped in an elevator. Rather, this birthday he was trapped between two exes. And he was pretty sure ex-number one was the one leaving a mix of kisses and love bites down his front while ex-number two was working his backside. And judging from the sports callous on that hand, he was pretty sure ex-number one was the one fondling his ass while ex-number two always had that fondness for that spot right below his ear. And could feel ex-number two grab a hold of his waist, flipping him over as a mouthful of mattress hit his face. And he moaned as ex-number two spread his legs apart and touched him in all the right places as expected. Then a torso came to view and ex-number one really had the most amazing abs given that tennis professional background.

… Obviously.

Drools.

But admiring those abs were going to have to wait, as he let out a loud squeal. Ex-number two would always be a little too rough after getting alcohol in his system. And his cries of pain slowly transformed into cries of pleasure, before getting drowned out completely as both his holes were getting filled. And he had to admit that this year really made up for all those prior years of terrible birthdays.

"Oh Shu… I got your birthday present on me." Atobe remembered.

"Eh?" He arched a brow.

He could feel cool metal around his wrists followed by a click.

"Eh!?"

* * *

Fuji Shusuke woke up the next morning… actually it was well past noon, with the worst recorded hangover of his still very young life. And it literally felt as if the sunlight was burning through his retinas, because he couldn't see through his mind blowing blinding mother fucking headache. He heaved out a sigh, his mouth parched and tasting like a sweet mixture of alcohol and someone or someones… he really didn't want to find out. Because if his memory served him correctly…

Hold on…

… Why couldn't he remember last night?

He struggled to sit up, but quickly discovered his inability to move his arms.

Squinting through his headache, he brought up both his wrists.

Why the hell was he handcuffed?

… More importantly: Where was the key?

And oh no… He needed to puke. (Sometimes a nasty side effect of drinking)

He wiggled, wondering why the fuck it was so hard to move.

Then his vision cleared.

And he blinked into the face of a sleeping Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Back up a second… Why exactly was he sharing a bed with his first ex-boyfriend? And… Yep. They were both naked. And this was probably a huge mistake, because it was never a good idea to sleep with a former lover. A situation made only worse considering that Tezuka was also his neighbour, meaning they'd probably have frequent run-ins in the future… Talk about awkward.

But then he gave it a little thought… because truthfully, he did like Tezuka Kunimitsu. He always liked him an awful lot… So maybe this was the kind of jump start they needed to catch up on the old times and get their relationship back on track. And everything would have been peachy and bees and flowers except… He had another ex-boyfriend: Atobe Keigo. And truth be told… he liked him an awful lot as well. No. Actually, he liked him more than an awful lot. He liked him enough that he always 'forgot' to take off that damn ridiculous engagement ring. While Tezuka Kunimitsu was his first love, admittedly Atobe Keigo was the love of his life. And this was a mistake. Sleeping with Tezuka was definitely wrong. It almost felt as if he was cheating on-

-Something behind him shifted.

Oh god… It couldn't be…

He struggled to turn around, coming face to face with ex-number two.

And… Yep. He felt it. And the glanced underneath the bed covers. There it is… that all too familiar dick in all its glory.

"Morning." A voice croaked in his ears.

He tore his eyes away from that ever friendly penis, peeking his head out from underneath his disturbingly sticky bed sheets to meet slate grey eyes.

"Good morning." He tested his voice, as it came out just as raspy.

"Nice handcuffs." Although Atobe still looked out of it, he was definitely smirking.

Speaking of… "Do you have the key?"

"I have a big key." And he was pretty sure Atobe was still the slightest bit drunk, "… Want me open you up?"

"Keigo please… I need to pee and vomit and drink a handful of ibuprofen." He tried really hard not to raise his voice, should he wake up the man sleeping all too peacefully on his other side.

"I don't remember." The dark haired man yawned.

"Come on! Think!" He harshly whispered, "… It has to be here somewhere… Can you check the night table? I'd do it myself, but these freaking handcuffs make it impossible to move and my ass is hurting like it was just smashed into by an eighteen wheeler."

"Keigo Junior has that effect." The dark haired man was smirking once more.

He rolled his eyes, "Please Keigo."

"I think…" That smirk was replaced by a small contemplative frown, "Turn around."

"Why?" It was his turn to frown.

"Just do it."

And he came face to face with a sleeping Tezuka Kunimitsu… great.

But… oh! Hey!

"Keigo… Stop touching my butt."

"I'm getting the key."

"No more dick jokes."

"Just stop squirming."

"Did you _seriously _hide the key up there?" Maybe his earlier declaration of having Atobe suffer a little was too light a sentence… He was definitely going to punish the older man for life.

"Got it." Atobe un-cuffed him.

"The absolute worst." He seethed, sitting up despite the pounding headache, climbing over his first ex, and then wiggling into the first pair of sweatpants he grabbed from his drawer. When he needed to pee and puke, then he really needed to pee and puke.

He opened his bedroom door.

"Eiji?" He blinked.

And standing in front of him was his redheaded roommate, his locks of red hair completely and similarly dishevelled with his big sky blue eyes just as wide, looking just as surprised.

"S-Shu… You're here." The redhead pointed out.

He blinked once more, "… I live here."

"No." The redhead shook his head before clutching his forehead clearly crippled with the same early morning hangover symptoms he was experiencing, "I meant… you didn't go next door to do you know what with our neighbour."

"… I… uh…" He stuttered.

"I saw Tezuka follow you out of the club." Eiji shrugged, "I get it. It is _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu, after all."

"A-Actually…"

And he didn't think it possible, but Eiji's blue eyes widened even more.

"I-It's… Wait a second! You didn't sleep with _the_ Tezuka but with… I mean you two are maybe engaged and all but…" The redhead was also stuttering.

"G'Morning."

And he could hear Atobe's sultry voice all too close to his ear.

"Well…" Eiji's cheeks were turning as red as his hair, "… Good morning. Sorry Atobe, but can you go back into Shu's room? … Maybe put on some pants?"

"What? … Why?" Atobe arched a brow.

"No reason." Sky blue eyes darted nervously before widening once more, "Ah! It's… It's…"

"Hello."

His stomach dropped.

Because on his other side, he could hear Tezuka's low baritoned voice.

"… Y-You… they're both…" The redhead spluttered.

And he wanted to kill himself.

"I was really drunk." He explained, although it really wasn't a suitable excuse.

"You didn't just sleep with _that_ ex… but _that_ one too? … At the same time?!" Confusion was covering the redhead's face, and he really couldn't blame him.

"It's more time efficient that way." Atobe shrugged.

And he reactively elbowed the taller man, "What Keigo means is… Well actually… Hm…"

"… Awkward!" Eiji chirped.

_Awkward_ indeed…

"What's awkward?" Another voice joined them.

And he blinked, "M-Marui?"

"Oh! No wonder you were trying to get rid of me earlier. I get what you're trying to hide now!" Atobe sounded delightfully amused, "Two redheads getting it on… Poor Oshitari would have loved this. I can't wait to tell him all about this one."

"… Yea, well…" Eiji coughed.

"Good morning Fujiko… Crazy party! By the way, thanks for covering the tab Atobe! My head is killing me!" The curly haired redhead greeted.

"Wait a second…" His frown deepened, "I thought you two were only friends. As in no benefits… And from my knowledge, you're both bottoms… So who pitched?"

"It's not what you think." Eiji held his hands up defensively.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS FUCKING NOISE!?" And that was definitely a different voice coming out of Eiji's room.

And in front of him stood three redheads.

Kikumaru Eiji. Marui Bunta. Mukahi Gakuto.

Then it dawned upon him…

Atobe chuckled, "Oh man! This is too good! Oshitari would have definitely loved this one!"

"Well… It looks like we both made our drunken mistakes." Eiji laughed, "Hey everyone, I have a great idea… Let's all just go back into our respective shame rooms and take turns leaving this apartment in private."

"I'm just going to leave now." Tezuka tried to escape.

"No one move!" He ordered, "Are you telling me that you had a redhead threesome?"

"… You can't judge! Not when you had an ex threesome!" The redhead pointed to the two men standing by his side (although Tezuka was really putting in the effort to slink away unnoticed).

And Fuji could feel strong arms wrap around him from behind, as Atobe chuckled into his ear, "Oshitari's going to kill himself when I tell him what happened here."

"… Kill myself?" An eerily calm voice floated over them.

And everyone collectively froze.

"No one thought I could…" Oshitari Yuushi took a step out of Kikumaru Eiji's room, his skin practically glowing. And they all did their best to look anywhere other than at that thing dangling from in between the navy haired man's legs, "No one believed in me. Not in the me who believes in you. Not in the you who doesn't believe in me. But the me, who believes in myself. I did the impossible, saw the invisible… I touched the untouchable! I broke the unbreakable…"

"Great…" Atobe grumbled, "He's going to be quoting Gurren Lagann for the rest of the month."

"My drill pierced the heavens, the earth, and through to tomorrow…" Oshitari held up a victorious fist, "Power to the peeps! Power for the dream! P-"

Yep.

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

**The End.**

Well, I hoped you liked this one-shot! Please, please, please tell me what you think!

This story came out to 32 pages… I'm about ready to topple over in exhaustion. (X.X)

… Good night!


End file.
